A Caress in the Darkness
by Mogar420
Summary: *I do not own image* Found on Tumbler. Set Post-Tartaros, Possible Spoilers. Lucy stared at the vastness of the stars.. Then, instinctively, she knew she was not alone. When she focused her eyes she could see a man hover above her, dark as night and a body made for sin. She couldn't make out his features, but she knew this man. This man who gazed at her with hunger in his red eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Stars and the Shadows

A/N: Ok so this is only the 2nd story I ve ever really wrote, and the last one was like 10 years ago lol. That being said, please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Just so everyone knows I ship Lucy with pretty much anyone. At the end of the day it's Nalu all the way, but I feel like anyone could fall in love with that girl. I had an idea for a story, and it wouldn t quit clawing at the back of my brain until I got it out. This is the result. Also I m going to be going off my memory for back story and stuff, and (admittedly) my memory sucks most of the time, so again apologies if I get anything wrong. This is going to be a Mature fic. One with Mature Themes, Mature Situations, and hopefully some Mature Humor :) This is gonna be a Rolu fic, so don t beat me with the Nalu stick please and thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fairy Tail and it s characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Time Set: Post-Tartaros Pre-Alvarez.

 **A Caress in the Darkness**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Stars and the Shadows**_

It had been a cool day, and an even cooler night. Which was why Lucy had her window closed, to enjoy the warmth as she slept. It had been a rousing success. There she lay in a deep slumber, only a light sheet and her nighty to guard her against the elements of the night. Her long golden locks fanned out around her while her chest slowly rose and fell.

Unbeknownst to the Stellar Spirit Mage a similar sight was to behold not far from her very own swanky abode.

* * *

 _Not much earlier..._

"Room for one."

The innkeeper looked over the half-dead looking young man in strange clothes.

Rouge knew what he looked like or he could at least guess. He was covered head to toe in grime and dirt, half his shirt was missing (thankfully his kimono was still intact), and he could tell from the look the older gentleman was giving him one could not tell whether the blood he was covered in was even his own or not.

With a small smile Rogue said, "And a bath, if you do not mind. I am a mage of Sabertooth and have just completed my mission, so I must apologize for my appearance. Do you have room service?"

The innkeeper eyed the mans very large sword dubiously.

Finally, he simply closed his eyes and shook his head. "Would you like the bath in the room or one simply brought up? We are getting ready to close up the kitchen for the night but we can bring you up some food if you order it immediately."

Inwardly, Rogue sighed in relief.

Ryos, or Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer as he was now known, had completed a mission that very day just on the outskirts of Crocus. He could have stayed in the forest to recharge, but even the shadow dragon slayer needed the comforts of a warm bed with some home cooking every now and then. Comforts he was seldom allowed to enjoy. However, when one has to trek all across Fiore to find, then subdue a dark mage for a rather pushy client, well. Even Dragon Slayers can feel fatigue.

"A room with a bath, please. And I shall have triple portions of your three easiest to make dishes with the house ale." he finished with a small smile.

Behind the counter the old man s eyes grew wide. After a brief pause the gentleman chuckled closing his eyes again, then cracking one and asking, "Dragon Slayer?"

Now it was Rogue's turn for his eyes to widen slightly in surprise, before calmly saying, "Indeed, ser. Do many come through here?" he finished with an arched eyebrow.

"Let s just say you re not the first." Again he chuckled appearing to think of something, perhaps in the past. "Alright then young man here is your room key, it's right up those stairs and the last door on the left. My wife, Alista and our grandson will be up shortly with your food, give em about 45 minutes, give or take."

Rogue accepted the room key, then gave the innkeeper the required amount of jewel. After quietly thanking the man, he made his way to his room.

Upon entering, he surveyed his quarters for the evening. _Not extravagant, almost like a room in someone's home_. He took note of the fireplace as he made his way to the adjourning bathroom. _That is quite the bathtub_. Indeed, it was a claw hooked bathtub that looked to easily fit 3 people. Under it, was a treat Rogue nearly never got to enjoy, a temp control panel in place of coals to keep the water as hot or cold as one would prefer. _I have found a treasure indeed._ One wouldn't know it, but Rogue is a sucker for a good bath. Traditionally he preferred the seclusion of open-aired hot springs. The kind he came upon in his travels, or missions. Far from the bustling cities, where it's only the stars, and the night.

Since he was seeking the comforts of the city however, he was quite pleased thinking on his eminent bath.

That being said, he disrobed while filling the tub. There were robes, towels, washcloths, salts for bathing, even what looked to be a laundry basket. He placed his soiled garments in the bin, the ones he wouldn t need to burn at any rate. After gently placing his katana close enough to the tub to reach (one could never be too careful), he slowly lowered his body into the steaming water. After he removed the tie holding his hair up, he sank down to his neck feeling the tension in his muscles slightly begin to ebb. Letting his knees stay just above the water, Rogue just layed there for a good 5 minutes only soaking. He then began the battle of the blood and grime.

As he scrubbed he couldn't help but notice the silence. Usually welcome, but this evening he yearned for companionship. _It couldn't be helped._ The day before he left to meet with the client a children's carnival had arrived in town. Yukino had gushed about how she had went years prior, and had been waiting for the day they came back to town. She told stories of magic and candy, giants and pirates, games and dancing. A different event for every day and night. By the time she finished Frosch had been shaking with excitement.

 _"Really, really?" he had said in a voice that clearly conveyed his glee._

 _"Really, Really!" Yukino preened, with hearts in her eyes and drool on her chin._

 _"Rogue! Rogue! Fro wants to go! Can we, can we?" the exceed asked with the largest eyes anyone has ever made at anyone else ever._

 _Rogue felt like he had been pierced by an arrow, and proceeded to get Frosch in a smother hold. "Oh kami, so cute."_

 _"Fro can t breath Rogue!" Rogue loosened his hold on the cat in the frog sleeper. Then Frosch directed those big eyes at rogue again._

 _"I am sorry Frosch, but I have already accepted a mission from Sting." At that the exceed looked on the verge tears. He was trying to hold them back, but Rogue could easily tell. "Frosch, would you like to go with Yukino and I m guessing Sting instead?" Little Frosch's eyes became quite wide at that, instantly gleaming with newfound hope._

 _Rogue turned his head to Yukino who had still been in carnival frenzy mode. "Would you mind terribly, Yukino?"_

 _Snapping back to reality Yukino simply said, "Huh?"_

 _Rogue chuckled and spoke, "Would you mind if Frosch accompanied you when you go to the carnival over the next few days? Sting practically begged me to take a mission yesterday evening, said I was the only other person besides himself that could handle it, considering our most competent mages are all already on jobs currently.-" Before he finished Yukino smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yes!"_

 _"Do you not wish to hear the rest?" he asked, question clearly in his voice._

 _"All I know is carnival." Again she smiled, "I'm more than happy to share the carnival love!" then in a bit more of a normal voice she said, "So I m assuming you'll be going on this job, and wanting me to look after little Fro while showing him the joys of the carnival, correct?"_

 _Rogue laughed. Yukino was seriously a closest carnival otaku... Snapping himself out of his musings he replied with a smile, "Just so. You have my thanks Yukino. Frosch can make his way back to our place in the evening time."_

 _"Nonsense! As if I would pass up an opportunity to cuddle with Fro! She looked to the small happy exceed, "Fro, would you like to have a slumber party with me for the next few days or so? We ll have so much fun, we will stay up all night talking about the great time we had at the carnival!"_

 _Again, fro was shaking with excitement._

 _Rogue did not understand Yukino's obsession, but Frosch indeed looked happy._

 _"Stay safe until I return Frosch. I will not be gone too long. Until then enjoy your time with Yukino and again, I assume Sting aswell, at the carnival. When I come home I will bring you a souvenir."_

 _"The exceed danced in the air, Fro loves Rogue the most!"_

A smile of fondness crossed Rogue's features when he thought about his friends. Yukino would cherish the time with Frosch to be sure. His smile then turned to a wicked snicker. _The Sting cock-block is a bonus as well._ If he was looking forward to any alone time with his favorite girl, he was in for a surprise. Rogue loved Sting as a brother, and was happy that he had displayed an interest for the platinum blonde. That being said he wished he could see the look on Stings face when he found out about Frosch. Perhaps Orga took a picture.

Rogue raised up out of the bathtub just in time to hear a knock at his door. Assuming it was the food he called out, "I am just getting out of the bath, you may come in and leave the food if you wish."

As he continued to dry himself off, he heard an elderly female voice on the other side of the door, "We will leave the food here on the coffee table for you, son. My husband also tells me that you'd probably be needin' some laundry done, perhaps?

Looking at the hamper in the corner in the room he returned, "If you would be so kind, yes, and thank you."

"No worries young man!" Rogue could hear the smile in her voice." Just leave the dishes and the laundry outside of the room whenever you re done! We ll have your clothes back to you by morning!"

Rogue then slipped on one of the robes off of the shelf and waited to hear the click of the door, signalling his company's departure.

After having finished his food and ale then building a small fire, he proceeded to collect the laundry and the dishes.

Normally Rogue would meditate after eating if he had the solitude, tonight however it seems his fatigue had won out. He collapsed on the bed after removing his robe. With the warmth of the fire and the food in his belly Rogue rolled to his back, and before long his breathing evened out while his chest slowly rose and fell.

* * *

 _Back with Lucy..._

Lucy was still deep in a happy slumber when a click could be heard from the window in her room.

Slowly the window opened, not much, just a hair really. Wide enough for only light or shadow to enter.

Lucy, unsuspecting, giggled in her sleep. From the foot of the bed a darkness began to emerge. Slowly it traveled, up the bedpost, over the covers then began to lick Lucy s skin. At first it only surrounded her seeming to drink in her presence. Then with ever so much care a smokey tendril of darkness caressed her face, and circled her lips. Soon other wisps of shadow began to gently move along her skin to taste her as well.

Lucy had been exhausted when she crumbled in her bed. Jason was a slave driver. He seemed easy going enough, but behind the scenes the man was a machine. Lucy had finally finished her Sorcerer Weekly article, it was a typical 'What are they up to now?' bit. The reason for her exhaustion was that she had had to travel all around to talk to various mages. Not that she didn't enjoy herself, she had gotten to see many old friends, while enjoying local tourist spots. But as soon as her train got back to Crocus She headed straight to her apartment to write up her article. The deadline was due, and Jason who was normally all "Cool-this" or "Cool-that" turned into one of Zeref's demons if an article wasn't in on time. He even breathed fire and shit. While it fondly reminded it of her long-lost partner, it was scary as hell.

She had been up all the previous night on the train writing drafts and proofing them. So when she finally got to glory in her soft bed she simply turned the heat up a bit to keep the chill at bay, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The dream had started out normal enough.

She had just finished accepting her award for Best Author and #1 girl guys wanna date when her world began to shift. Instead of standing at a podium surrounded by fans and press with cameras, she found herself on a soft bed in almost complete darkness. The only light that of the stars themselves.

Lucy stared at the vastness of the stars.

Then, instinctively, she knew she was not alone. When she focused her eyes she could see a man hover above her, dark as night and a body made for sin. She couldn't make out his features, but she knew this man. This man who gazed at her with hunger in his red eyes.

Aaaaaaaaand that s it for now ;) I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Again sorry if I did anything wrong, I m a bit shy for a beta yet so yeah. I m not sure how long this thing will be, and incase anyone is wondering, yes, there will be lemonade in the future. Adults have sex, it s a fact. So I won t cower from it, but it s not going to be the end all and be all of the story. I may not even write it well lol we shall see. Feel free to review if you like, please no flames or trolls, it s just childish really and makes you look like an idiot. So yeah pass on those. Not sure when the next update will be, I had the whole day off for the Holiday so I was all **Let s do this!** I have a family and a job and real life comes first. But hopefully soon! Thanks all!


	2. Chapter 2: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: So here we go with chapter 2! Also I forgot to mention this last time but, if anyone knows the artist for my cover pic pls PM me so I can get their permission properly. And If anyone knows why Rogue hates his real name if you could leave it in a review or a PM I would love you forever lol I know he hates the meaning but I've tried looking but it isn't listed anywhere, so I assume it's not out in the manga yet maybe? Anywho, now on to the Rolu!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fairy Tail and it s characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Time Set: Post-Tartaros, possible spoilers.

 **A Caress in the Darkness**

 _ **Chapter 2: Dream a Little Dream of Me**_

 _Where we last left off:_

 _The dream had started out normal enough._

 _She had just finished accepting her award for Best Author and #1 girl guys wanna date, when her world began to shift. Instead of standing at a podium surrounded by fans and press with cameras, she found herself on a soft bed in almost complete darkness. The only light that of the stars themselves._

 _Lucy stared at the vastness of the stars._

 _Then, instinctively, she knew she was not alone. When she focused her eyes she could see a man hover above her, dark as night and a body made for sin. She couldn't make out his features, but she knew this man. This man who gazed at her with hunger in his red eyes._

Lucy, hazy from dreaming, could only stare softly at the man before her.

Likewise, he seemed satisfied with simply basking in her glow.

Then, wordlessly, he brought his right hand up to move a strand of Lucy's golden hair. His hand lingered, first softly touching her cheek, then he began to trace her lips.

Lucy's breath became a bit strained at that, for not nearly a second later it felt like pleasure was rolling in waves all over her body.

Not able to make sense of the sensations she was feeling, she glanced down to try to look at his mysterious hands. Then she really did gasp. For while he himself seemed to embody the absence of light, she appeared to emit a warm golden glow.

"Why am I...-," she felt her dark stranger return his swirling dark hand to her lips.

As if he knew what she was going to say, he answered, "It's very simple." After a moments pause he continued on to say, "The light always shines brightest near the dark."

At this point Lucy's mind was struggling to break free of the haze of dreaming. She had never felt so connected to anyone as she felt connected to the man she shared this dream with. Everything felt hazy, but it also felt natural and enticing. Almost as if they were in a world they created for themselves, simply to enjoy one another.

"Do you feel it too?" Lucy spoke again to the man in the swirling darkness. She brought her golden hand to try to touch his long hair... or was it just shadow as well?

He caught her hand and looked to her sharply. Slowly he lowered himself to her, until at last Lucy's body was fully cradling his own and he was only a breath away from her lips. Then, with intensity in his strained voice , and a fire in his eyes he said, "I do. I want to feel more as well. I want to feel it everyday for the rest of our lives." With that he closed the final distance between them and sealed Lucy's lips with his own. Lucy couldn't help but gasp. With her silent submission he stroked his tongue against her own, before sucking. His breathing became heavy as he began rocking his hips against her.

Lucy, who had up until that point been trying to form some semblance of a coherent thought, felt his tongue moving with her own. It was languid and sensual, almost as if he had all the time in the world to revel in the warmth of her body. It was too intense... she was being overwhelmed... belatedly she realized that she was rocking her hips against his as well.

"Thinking is overrated..." Lucy moaned against his mouth.

For a short while all Lucy could think and feel was his lips, hands... his body hard against hers. She gave herself over to every kiss, touch, lick, and bite...

"Stay with me." He breathed between kisses. "Say you will always be by my side...-" he continued to speak as he trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone, "-in this life...-" a lick to the shell of ear, "-and any others to come." When he finished he pulled back briefly to pierce her with his crimson gaze once again.

Lucy silently stared back at those intense eyes while her heart thundered in her chest, then with a conviction she felt in every bone in her body she replied, "If I could feel like this every day of my life, then I promise you that I would always be by your side.-" then, with a grin that could only mean trouble, "-that is, if you stay by mine." she finished with a possessive gleam in her eyes.

A primitive almost feral look bleed into his eyes at that. He was done holding himself back at long last... he whispered, "Good answer."

Lucy braced herself for the kiss that was sure to come. She closed her eyes in eager anticipation...

* * *

Lucy's eyes flew open. Her breathing was hard and her skin tingled. _Gods..._ She took a moment to get her breathing under control. She could still feel the warmth in her belly and on her lips... She brought her hand up to touch her lips.

At last she shook her head and sat up, "What the crap was _that_!?" she exclaimed to her empty room.

"Wow, my first wet dream." Lucy laughed despite herself. Sure she'd had lusty thoughts before, but... just goddamn.

"Did Princess get punishment?" the ever teasing maid questioned while tilting her head to the side.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lucy flew back so fast she hit her skull on the headboard. _Thunk_ "Shit!" The blonde then proceeded to curl into the fetal position while rubbing the back of her head.

"What gives Virgo?" Lucy said in a whiny voice, while her face was red as a tomato.

The maid tilted her head at the opposite angle this time, "It must have been a good dream indeed."

Lucy calmed a bit at that, and a loving smile graced her features, "The best."

Virgo's eyes widened, a bit but said nothing.

"So what's up Virgo? Not that I don't like waking up to having the crap scared out of me, then injuring myself, all while probably looking like a lunatic..." she trailed off a bit.

"Erm wait, revise that, I don't like it one bit it seems. But I digress. Everything ok?"

"We, your spirits, are all well Princess. On the contrary, we are concerned about _you._ I tried to tell big brother Leo that it may have been something like this, but you know him Princess."

Lucy scrunched up her brow then asked, "Something like what?"

"A wet dream Princess." the maid dead-panned.

"KYAAAAH! Don't _say_ that!" Lucy flew off the bed to cover Virgo's mouth with both of her hands. As she was holding her mouth, Virgo started making wild gestures with her hands. If Lucy didn't know better, she'd think that some of them were dirty gestures.

No wait, yeah those were dirty gestures.

Lucy's blush became out of control so she withdrew her hands to cover her own face. "Why in the name of Mavis would you..."

"I was merely asking if you wanted me to say it in charades, Princess. I Then proceeded to give some examples of the differing gestures I could use to describe you having a wet dream. You did say not to _say_ it after all Princesss." Virgo supplied for her master.

Lucy dropped her hands from her face to glare ate Virgo. "Just explain, if you don't mind, why you guys would care what kind of a dream I had?"

"Ah. We became aware that your vitals were erratic, so I came to assess the situation Princess."

Lucy's glare died down with Virgo's words. "My vitals?"

The maid gave a reassuring smile. "No cause for concern Princess. Your symptoms included things such as rapid heart rate, a flushing of the skin, slight temperature raise and heightened levels of dopamine, among other things." Virgo looked to Lucy's still erect nipples.

Lucy covered her chest and turned her torso away from Virgo. "Ah your glare is back Princess." Before Lucy could lash out, the troublesome maid continued on to say, "Big brother thought perhaps you had became ill, so I was sent to investigate. You know how he frets Princess."

All Lucy could do was sigh. "Tell Loke that I am fine, and skip over the dream part."

"But Princess, -"

"Make something up, I don't care." Lucy missed the mischievous gleam that twinkled in Virgo's eye as she rubbed her temples.

"As you wish Princess."

"If this happens again, please just assume I'm simply having a nice dream and leave it at that." Upon further reflection Lucy added, "And what's dopamine again? It sounds familiar but I'm drawing a blank."

A familiar gleam entered the maids eye. "It is the chemical that is produced in brain when one feels lust."

As Lucy was preparing to start a fresh round of screaming Virgo went on to say, "Or love. Punishment?"

"That's it!" As Lucy lunged forward her ever so loving Maid Spirit twinkled away... Causing Lucy to pass through the air, straight into her closet, then faceplanting into her dirty laundry.

"Yup this is my life." Lucy mumbled into her soiled garments. With yet another sigh she lifted herself up and made her way to the bathroom.

As Lucy filled her bath her lacrima went off.

Lucy donned her robe and straightened her hair then answered with a smile. "Hey Boss."

"Lucy! I wanted to call and let you know that we reviewed the article you sent us via magicmail last night! Very Cool!" Jason's Super Cool face could be seen from inside the globe.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you guys liked it."

"Yeah! We thought it was _so_ Cool that we decided to keep it a open ended piece! Since it turned out you knew so many of the mages personally, the article flowed like a river of Coolness! So if you run into any old buddies in the future, we'd actually _pay_ you to catch up with them! If they are Cool with it, that is of course."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Aye Sir!"

"You should celebrate your success today Lucy! It's not everyday a writer is offered an open ended article, I mean that's a pretty deep level of Coolness right there!" Jason happily exclaimed.

"Aye Sir!" She saluted her boss before disconnecting the lacrima.

Lucy removed her robe as she returned to the bathroom. Walking in, she could see that her bath was just about full. So without further ado Lucy slipped into her steaming hot bath. She turned the nozzle off with her toes.

 _At last... who would think waking up could be so stressful. At least it ended on a good note._ Lucy hummed to herself.

As she began her normal bathing ritual she couldn't help but think how she would kill to go to a hot spring right about now. The weather was perfect for it. Cool, but not cold. A light crispness you could enjoy to the fullest in a steamy hot spring.

 _Yeah, best to abandon those thought for now Lucy._

As she was washing her body she inhaled deeply her favorite scent, fresh rain. _I love this body wash... it was such a good deal too!_ Three bottles for 2 jewel? Yeah, she bought like 50 of them.

When she was close to finishing up, her mind wondered back to her dream.

 _I haven't really had time to think about it with all the craziness, but... Holy Mavis._ Lucy further reflected on her dream. It was all a bit hazy now, but... she remembered a man. A man with lips that promised of things yet to come. Who had worshiped her, and had been worshiped in return by her. She remembered stars and the night. Then, a soft glow followed by a promise...

A promise?

Lucy furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember what the actual words were, but her heart started hammering just trying to think of it.

 _Calm down Lucy it was just a dream. Sad, but true._ She could still feel her heart pounding against the hand that she held to her chest.

On a happier note though, she resolved to go shopping at her favorite everything store to celebrate the good news about her article.

She proceeded to do her happy shopping dance after getting out of the tub.

A/N: Give it up for chapter 2 everyone! Up next we'll get to see Rogue's reaction to the dream, plus shenanigans!


	3. Chapter 3: My Last Decent Shirt

A/N: Alrighty, I have the basic plot down in my head, so there will be a point to this story besides Rolu. Also I know I haven't stated this before but this takes place in canonverse up until after war with Tartaros. Then I'm branching off into the Myverse or au territory. I'll keep some stuff, nix some stuff, and generally just have fun with it. So where we are timewise as far as the story goes is about a month after the Grand Magic Games, and big plot divergence here, _**Natsu did not come back**. _Not that he might not eventually come back (did I say that right?) If there can't be a Nalu then you know they will be BFF reguardless. Maybe. Not there yet lol. Big shout out to the reviewers, thanks guys you rock too! Except that one weird guy. You know who you are.

Here's chapter 3 Party People! I own nothing, props to Hiro Mashima as always! Make a Lucy of Fairy Tail Otome Dating game damnit! I'd SO buy that.

 _ **Chapter 3: My last decent shirt.**_

Rogue was having an interesting morning. He had woken up rather abruptly today, and it had just been one surprise after another. From the initial flutter of his long dark lashes he'd gotten to experience various things today. The first had been feeling the heat of his cheeks and realizing that he was blushing, next he felt for his pulse and sure enough it was out of control. And last, but certainly not least, without even removing the blanket he could tell he had a mammoth of an erection (as could be seen from the massive tent).

So now, here he was taking a cold shower when he'd like nothing more than to enjoy the bath once more. Surprise, surprise.

He leaned forward, his hands against the wall, and let the cool water run down his neck and back.

The dream had been intense.

He remembered being a swirl of darkness traveling the land. Losing himself in the shadows, and simply feeling whole. He often dreamed such dreams, he was after all, a Shadow Dragon Slayer.

The addition of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail had come as somewhat of a shock though. As with most dreams he wasn't really in control, and bits and pieces were quite foggy.

But he remembered _her_.

The sight of her dark eyes pooling with unnamable emotions. The touch of her hand as she clawed down his back. The taste of her skin as he licked and suckled her. The sound of her moans between kisses. And the smell of her arousal as he grinded against her. Lucy had kept up with his every move, his every whim. If he gave her but a taste of passion, she had returned it ten-fold. It had soon escalated to where he couldn't stop himself anymore, his body was moving of its own volition. But then, it had seemed like the world stopped. She had said something then. Something important. But no matter how hard he tried, he just could not remember the words.

Whatever she had said had made him quite happy though. He remembered that much atleast. He could still recall the primal glory that had enveloped his body (much like her own soft glow).

Then, just as he was about to claim her, body and soul, she had simply winked away. Almost as if she had never been there. While his body was still shaking with need for release, his mind went into shock at the loss of his love. He had then blindly reached for the covers that had once enveloped her small form. Finding nothing, he then turned to his surroundings.

Nothing. Only darkness, and the stars.

With desperation clear in his gaze, and tears smarting his eyes, he bellowed his sadness and fury to the sky. For without her he knew he could never be whole again.

* * *

Which brings us back to the present. With Rogue's hand pumping his cock.

"Shit! When did I...-," Rogue stared accusingly at his right hand. Abruptly, he forced his eyes shut and his hands away from his body. Then he chuckled to himself, _That's what happens when you dream about sexy blondes._

Rogue was no stranger to sex. Hell, up until last year he was a part of the Twin Dragon Slayers, and one of the most powerful active mages in Fiore. Women would literally beg him for it. Not really his style though, Sting on the other hand tended to bang anything with legs. Sting had really calmed down the last year, Rogue reflected.

There had been times though, however, in the past that Rogue did indeed indulge in his appetites. It usually took place after winning a fierce battle, when his skin was still slick with sweat and he could feel the dirt under his nails. At times he was struck with as certain post-battle high, a bloodlust, that needed slaked. Sting felt it too, he could tell. Whether it was a Dragon Slayer thing, or just a warrior thing he didn't know. And didn't really care.

Yes, up until a little over a year ago he was your average cocky Dragon Slayer, Sting even more so. Then the dragons came. And everything changed.

Rogue paused in getting out of the shower while reaching for his towel. _So very much has happened._ Shaking loose his thoughts along with his wet hair, Rogue grabbed the towel and finished drying off. After tieing his hair back once again, he went to grab his clothes. A thought came to mind.

 _Shit, that was my last shirt._ He thought back to the battle with the Dark Mage. He had been a tough target to be sure. Sting had begged him to take the job, had said with his "Shadow speed thingy" (Sting's words) the job should prove no problem.

And it hadn't, more annoying than anything really. He'd had to play cat and mouse all over Fiore tracking down the target for the client. But then yesterday he had finally caught up to him at last. And while his Take-Over powers were quite formidable, they were easy to overcome. Rogue had faced much worse after all.

But then the Dark Mage's pet wyvern showed up. And while his attention was on the new threat, the Dark Mage he had just defeated (or thought he had defeated), picked himself off the ground to shout _**Take Over Magic! Wyvern Form: Fido!**_

He had laughed aloud at the ridiculous name. Much as he was laughing now recalling it. He soon found out though, that two pissed off wyverns were much harder to deal with than his initial prey.

But rehashing all that wouldn't bring his last decent undershirt for his komono back now would it?

So with a heavy sigh he donned his pants and kimono. Where he usually would leave one sleeve off to make it easier to grab his sword, he wore both sleeves today with simply no undershirt. He could just pick one up here in town, there were enough shops in town after all.

In gathering the rest of his things he reflected once again on his dream, and it's curious inhabitant.

 _Lucy Heartfilia of all people_ , not that she wasn't gorgeous, she could have her pick of men. But he barely knew her. He knew she was a formidable mage, was friends with Yukino, and that she was partners with Natsu.

And that was pretty much it. So that he would have _that_ kind of dream about her was pretty unusual.

He wondered what she was up to now, he knew of Fairy Tail's disbandment after the war with Tartaros. He couldn't blame them. He and Sting have tried to cope with the pain all over again too.

 _Father..._

He rubbed the center of his chest where the last vestige of his fathers power still lay. A parting gift from their parents to each of their children for _When their time came_. is what they had said. For Rogue's part he hoped that time would never come for him. He liked knowing that however small, a part of his father was always with him.

He gave the room a quick once over before closing the door to the warm room, and made his way to the desk.

"Good Morning." Rogue greeted the cheery older woman at the counter. "Alista was it?"

The innkeepers wife beamed back at him, "That's me indeed young man! I see you found your clothes ok, and how was the dinner last night?"

Rogue returned the womans smile with his own and relied, "Yes, just outside the door was just fine. And the food was delicious, my compliments to the chef." At that the older woman blushed.

"Checking out already young man? You sure you don't need more rest?"

Rogue shook his head, "I recover quite fast with a warm bath and a hot meal, I thank you for your concern." he continued on to say, "I apologise again for my appearance last night, but that leads me to my question, I am in need of a new shirt. Nothing fancy, just an undershirt, would you perhaps make a recommendation? I am not overtly familiar with the shops here."

"That I can young man! There's a shop two streets down and 1 street over from here on Front Street. It's called Chezza's Palace. It has a bit of everything, including your undershirts, for very respectable prices!" She replied back cheerily.

"Now you just come on back anytime young man, I always was a sucker for a Slayer." She finished with a wink and a laugh.

"I will remember, thank you again." Then after she quickly scrawled a small map route to the shop, Rogue departed the inn and started his journey to the shop.

A/N: And there's chapter 3! I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this on the tablet so spell check is kinda... yeah. Up next we finally will get our Rolu on! I don't know about you all but I'm kinda pumped! woot!


	4. Chapter 4: Chezza's Palace

A/N: I couldn't wait for some Rolu, SO hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4!

I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 4: Chezza's Palace

"At long last." Lucy breathed in relief as she stood before the front door of Chezza's Palace. Lucy was an avid shopper, she couldn't always afford to buy the things she wanted, but she still loved to cruise the shops regardless. Chezza's Palace in particular. They had a little of just about everything, from top of the line designer dresses to plungers, you name it. They even had a restaurant with a small cafe beside it. Everything was always reasonably priced, and she tended to get a frequent customer discount from the owner. The owner was actually the biggest draw for the store in Lucy's opinion. The owner, Chezza herself, was the funniest person Lucy had ever met. She would always have a laugh on her lips and a bounce in her step after she visited with Chezza.

Lucy rubbed her hands together with a grin and entered the store.

She knew where she was going. Chezza'a Palace was about the size of an old factory in Lucy's opinion, and if you didn't know your route it was easy to get lost. But not Lucy, she'd been here more than a hundred times easy, so finding her way to the lingerie department was easy peasy~.

Lucy decided to treat herself today with some new underwear, and maybe some new slinky thing to sleep in.

 _Speaking of slinky..._ Lucy eyeballed the mannequin near the register. As she approached the piece she studied it carefully. It was a small black number with red ribbons. From a distance it looked to be a solid black piece, but upon closer inspection Lucy noted that it was actually long sheer black strips that ran the length of the garment. Dozens, when put together made a solid color. The red ribbon was braided through the strips to meet at the bust where the pieces came together in a bow.

This was it. If she met her dark suitor in her dreams again she wanted to wear something special just like this. Something that would make his red eyes darken for her once more. It was only a dream, but it was still exciting. Lucy could feel her pulse picking up.

"When you pull the bow strings the pieces begin to fall away one by one, it truly is a unique piece."

Lucy spun around to find the one and only Chezza behind her. "Chezza!" Lucy squealed and then threw her arms around Chezza's neck. Chezza was a couple years older than Lucy, with a full figure and the height to go with it. She could appear intimidating to some, but to Lucy she was just a good friend.

"Hey there beautiful!" Chezza exclaimed while retuning Lucy's hug.

After they had finished their greeting Chezza went on to say, "I'm glad you're back! How did your article go?"

Lucy then told her the good news. She included that she was here today as a treat to herself for her hard work.

Being thoroughly impressed, Chezza crossed her arms and gave an approving nod. "That's my girl."

"Now Lucy before we go off on a tangent as we usually do, I gotta ask, what's up with you and this nighty?"

"Oh! That! Well... erm, I just want some new sleep wear is all, you know me, always something fancy." Lucy finished with a roll of her eyes.

Chezza looked to the black nighty, then to Lucy, then back to the nighty. To finally fall on Lucy once more. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Not buying it."

Lucy gave a fake cry of outrage, "Not buying what exactly?"

Chezza pointed to the black number, "Your excuse obviously. I feel like you could have thought of a better one, you're a writer aren't you?"

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Then they both burst out laughing. Finally, inbetween breathes Lucy got out, "How... did you... know?"

Chezza's Laughter quieted down aswell as she answered,, "Not that hard really, I know your tastes by now. And if you're eyeballing that thing-," she gave a sweep of her hand towards the black nighty. ",-you want to be SEEN in it. So, who's the guy? Or girl, I don't judge."

Lucy laughed, "I can't, you'd laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise, and I know just how seriously you Celestial Mages take your promises. C'mon girl dish already!" Chezza assured her.

Lucy thought for a second, then decided what the hell, might as well tell someone "Well I had my first wet dream."

Chezza almost fell over. "What the hell kind of bomb is that to drop all straight-faced and crap?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh again. "Well you asked." She wiped her eyes. "I'm being serious here. You asked about a guy, and I'm telling you. It's not anyone in real life, it was a guy I dreamed up. He must have been my brains projection of my perfect partner or something. And, I know it's stupid but... I'd really like to see his reaction if I ever dream that dream again." she finished with a blush.

Chezza studied Lucy for a second. "Damn, so like literally the man of your dreams?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"Well, don't leave me hanging! Dish girl. Now."

Lucy thought for a moment about how much to tell her friend. "It started kinda wierd...-" Lucy began to recall. "At first I was recieving an award I think for...-" Lucy hurried her words up a bit. "-for some unrelated things..."

Chezza quirked an eyebrow, "Ok, we'll get back to _that_ later, but for now please go on."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Yes, um, so there I was getting an award when all of a sudden the whole world turned black. Suddenly I was on a bed of darkness surrounded by night, and the only light from the stars above."

Chezza nodded for Lucy to continue. "Then there was a man, I can't seem to remember what he exactly looked like though. I remember something about a promise, and red. His eyes were red, and they looked to devour me."

Lucy didn't notice, being engrossed in the retelling of her dream, but Chezza's head tilted to the side a bit and looked past Lucy briefly. Before she could say anything though, Lucy continued on. "It was so real Chezza, I was sad to wake up."

"How would you describe the man of your dreams again? Just a small description please." Chezza put to Lucy.

Lucy scrunched her brow for a second then went on to say, "I though I was pretty clear but...oh well." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Taller than me, strong but lean, like a swordsman's body. Long dark hair, a presence that screams danger but draws me close despite it. And let's not forget the eyes. Piercing red eyes, that could melt your heart or destroy you with a glance." Lucy sighed. "Was that good enough to describe my dream man?" Lucy finished with a laugh.

Chezza looked at Lucy, "I don't know, you should ask him,-" Chezza then directed her glance to beyond Lucy and a bit to the left. "He's standing right behind you." Chezza pointed behind Lucy.

Lucy's smile faded from her lips as she registered what Chezza said. With a now slightly panicked look, Lucy slowly turned around.

To be met with the piercing red eyes of one Rogue Cheney.

* * *

Rogue had found his way to the shop easy enough. It was hard to miss after all. It looked to be the size of his guild, maybe bigger. Walking through the doors and down the first aisle Rogue let his gaze wonder from product to product.

 _They really do have a bit of everything._ He spotted a sweets section and then a costume aisle. Next were household commodities followed then by a fountain area that seemed to branch off into an indoor/outdoor cafe.

 _Might as well look around. I did promise to get Frosch a souvenir. Maybe I'll check out that costume section after I get my shirt._ Rogue reflected to himself as he walked.

And so Rogue walked. And walked and walked and walked. "I should have asked for a map of the store itself instead of the way here."

He made it as far as the women's underwear department, he figured surely the mens side would be close. He spotted a register that had a woman helping someone at the counter. He figured he could just ask her to point the way.

As he neared the talking women he caught a scent of rain. Rogue closed his eyes, and savored it a moment. Rogue loved the smell of fresh water. It reminded him of baths, and Rogue was ofcourse a big fan of baths. More than that though, it was simply soothing.

He opened his eyes and followed the scent to the two women at the counter, as he drew closer his steps slowed.

"It's not possible..." Rogue murmured as he looked at the unmistakable figure of Lucy Heartfilia. She looked the same as in his dream, down to the length of her hair. He remembered it was shorter after the war with Tartaros. He decided he liked it longer. She wore her hair in a ponytail swept to the side, with a white mini skirt, and a blue form fitting top. Then he spotted the go-go boots. White aswell. There she stood chatting with another woman, who was now looking at him. Then, however, she directed her attention back to Lucy. Rogue was almost upon them when he heard the other woman ask Lucy a question.

"How would you describe the man of your dreams again? Just a small description please." Rogue's eyes widened at the woman's words, then they focused intently back to Lucy.

He had no idea what had brought on such a conversation in the middle of the lady's underwear section, but he knew better than to say a word. Instead he listened to Lucy's response. And he would be lying if he said he was dissatisfied with her answer. Something masculine inside him welcomed the thought that Lucy would be attracted to one such as he. He wasn't stupid. He knew he fit her description pretty accurately. He just didn't know if _she_ knew that or not.

He would soon find out for he heard next, "I don't know, you should ask him, he's standing right behind you." The woman then pointed at him.

Rogue's attention was fully on Lucy as her watched her slowly turn around with a hesitant and slightly panicked expression on her face.

Once she turned around fully and locked eyes with him her expression cleared then scrunched up. It went from a warm welcoming look to surprise and confusion. "Rogue?"

"Hello Miss Lucy. It has been quite a while." Rogue tried to give what he hoped was a friendly smile.

It must have worked because that welcoming look was back. "Oh come on now Rogue, you're a comrade that I've fought along side of in the past. I think you can just call me Lucy."

"If you insist." He then tried out her name, "Lucy."

With all his senses focused on Lucy added to his enhanced hearing, it wasn't hard to tell Lucy's heart rate picked up just a bit after him saying her name for some reason.

He decided to wave away the tension. "So what brings you here?" by asking a rather obvious question.

Lucy laughed in response, "Shopping. You?"

Rogue gave a quiet chuckle himself. "The same. I'd wager however, that you're finding more success than I. You see I am very lost." He ended with a mock tone with a hand over his heart.

Lucy looked at his hand, and her gaze lingered but a moment before replying, "Oh are you now? What happened to all those cool dragon slaying powers you had?"

"I'm good in a fight, not psychic." Rogue countered with a hearty laugh this time.

* * *

Meanwhile Chezza had been silently watching the exchange between the two.

"You two do know I'm still here, right?" She watched as the two who had been slowly drawing closer together, jumped apart. Lucy had a blush creeping up her cheeks, Chezza then, looked to the guy Rogue. His attention, which had been broken, seemed to now be divided between herself and Lucy.

"My apologies, I did not mean to be rude." Rogue gave a slight bow with his eyes closed.

Chezza decided she liked him. And she had come to treasure the friendship she had shared with Lucy the past year. So she decided to do them both a solid.

"Hey, no worries." She then reached out her hand to Rogue. "My name is Chezza, and this here is my Palace. Any friend of Lucy's is always welcome."

She noticed the young man seemed to hold more respect for her in his eyes now. He then shook her hand. "I thank you for your kindness, my name is Rogue Cheney, and you have a wonderful establishment for one so young."

"Oh my you are a charmer." Chezza decided to get Lucy back in to the conversation. "Isn't he Lucy?"

At that Lucy seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in. "Um..."

"Oh I almost forgot! Lucy, would you like to try this on before buying it? We could even get a male's opinion on it too!" She held up the black slinky number with red ribbons.

* * *

Rogue couldn't believe his eyes. Or his luck. Dear gods. He was very interested in her response to her friends question.

He could see her cheeks stained red, but with an air of nonchalance she said, "I don't think we are at the stripping stage in our relationship just yet. But thanks Chezza." she tried to whisper or mumble the rest, but Rogue heard it just fine. "Just wrap it up and let me pay, evil woman!"

"Love you too Lucy." The woman laughed as she went to the register with Lucy. Rogue followed behind the two.

"Do you just want this on your Palace Rewards Card darlin?"

"You know it!" Lucy replied back with a double fist pump. "Those rewards are mine!"

Rogue didn't know what to say, so he just remained quiet. That quiet was soon broken however, by the good natured Chezza.

"Hey! I know!" Chezza clapped her hands together. "You two are obviously old friends,-"

Rogue didn't know how to respond to that. True he had fought along side Lucy with the rest of Fairy Tail, in some of the toughest battles of his life. But he still didn't really know that much about her. Though he wouldn't be opposed to finding out more.

Chezza continued to say, "And I'm guessing you two haven't talked in a minute? So Lucy," She looked pointedly at the Stellar Mage. "Why don't you and your friend catch up at the cafe near the entrance? On me, my treat to you for a job well done on your article."

 _Article?_ Was Lucy a writer?

"Oh but I couldn't possibly-!" Lucy tried to protest.

Chezza held up a hand and gave Lucy a smile full of friendship. "Please girl, you know it wouldn't be an issue in the least. Let me do something nice for my friend."

It looked like Lucy didn't know how to respond to that for a second before saying, "Well damn. You got me then." Lucy then turned back to Rogue. "What do you say Rogue? Want to grab a bite, and chat a bit? The cafe really does have the best smoothies."

"If I may prevail upon you to be my guide afterwards? I truly am a bit lost."

Lucy laughed and shook her head in the affirmative. "You have a deal, Cheney." she then waved to the other woman and gathered her shopping bag. "Bye Chezza! Love you!"

"Love you too girlie! And remember to only wear that for the man of your dreams!" Chezza called out as the two got further away.

Lucy's face then turned a fresh shade of pink, and she grabbed Rogue's hand. "The entrance is this way, c'mon!" She looked back to him with a smile.

Rogue returned her smile and gave her hand a squeeze, then said, "Lead on, my trusty guide."

A/N: And there we have it for today everybody! I loved writing the part with them sort of unconsciously flirting with each other in front of Lucy's friend. If you like what you read feel free to leave a review ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Chezza's Palace Part 2

A:N: I love me some Rolu. If anyone is wondering about Rogue's personality I'm trying not to make him too ooc. I mean he's best friends with Sting, so he can't be completely uptight. Plus Rogue is a man, not a boy. And he's got some baggage. Just like Lucy. I feel like this is how Rogue would act knowingly or unknowingly when faced with a woman he desired. I think he'd be polite yet playful. But that's my take. So apologies, if anyone becomes too ooc, or any spelling or grammar mistakes. And as always big shout out to the reviewers, love u guys! then, without further adieu, Chapter 5 people!

I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 4: Chezza's Palace: Part 2

After they were far enough away Lucy slowed her pace and let go of Rogue's hand. His hand had been larger than hers naturally, but it had also been surprisingly warm. Quickly she rubbed her hands together to try to reclaim that warmth, to no avail.

How had she found herself on the way to a lunch date with the Shadow Dragon Slayer? Ah, yes, the pushy friend. But when Lucy reflected on the previous event, she couldn't really blame her friend. If she had been in her shoes she probably would have done the same.

Lucy peeked to the side at Rogue as they walked quietly. He really did resemble the man in her dream. His hair had grown quite a bit since she had last seen him, it was tied back in a small ponytail now. She noted that he had discarded his previous wardrobe style for a black and white leopard print kimono. She could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, when he had put his hand to his chest earlier she had stared at the small patch of naked skin that his lose kimono had left exposed. Lucy gulped. Then returned her attention to making her way to the cafe.

 _To think in another life, we were mortal enemies._ Lucy simply couldn't equate the sadistic man from the future who had murdered her, to the smiling man beside her. So she decided to simply abandon that line of thinking all together, and get to know _this_ Rogue Cheney a little bit better.

"So what brings you to Crocus? Are you here on a job? Or pleasure?" Lucy started off.

Rogue gave her a sidelong glace. "A job. I finished it yesterday not too far from the city, so I decided to come in to town for a meal and a hot bath."

Lucy nodded approvingly. "I can't say I blame you. It's started to get more chilly in the days now. A good meal and a hot bath sounds like just the ticket. The only thing I'd add would be curling up in front of a fireplace after, maybe throw in some ale for good measure. Nothing wrong with warming up from the inside I always say."

"Do you now? And it's funny that you should mention those things, I had the house ale with my dinner last night, and there was a fireplace in the room as well. Which I took full advantage of I assure you."

Lucy laughed. "Now that's my idea of a Friday night. Sounds like you found yourself quite the fancy place, which hotel did you stay at?"

"It didn't really seem too fancy actually. It looked like a typical small modest inn. It wasn't until I reached my room, that I understood just how precious of a jem I had found." Rogue seemed to be recalling something particularly nice, as his eyes had a glazed far off look to them. "And I believe it was called McCoy's Bed and Breakfast."

"Oh, I think I know where you're talking about. Not too far from here? An older gentleman runs it with his wife and grandson I think." Lucy mused.

"That sounds about right. I believe we have reached our destination." Rogue nodded to the cafe up ahead.

Lucy returned her attention forward, "We have indeed Mr. Cheney. So do you want a booth, a table, or to just sit at the bar?" Lucy asked as they walked up.

"The bar?"

"Kk sounds good. Two for the bar please." Lucy told the hostess once they reached the entrance.

The hostess grabbed two menu's and handed them to Lucy. "Just head on back and sit where you like then Lucy."

"Thanks Meesha!"

After they reached the bar Rogue asked, "So do you know everyone here?"

"Pretty much, yeah. This is my favorite store in the world, and I like to hangout in the cafe sometimes when I'm working on an article. Plus as you saw, I'm good friends with the owner, Chezza." Lucy supplied.

"I see. So you are a writer then now?"

Lucy nodded yes. "I try to be, I work for Sorcerer Weekly right now. I just finished up a doosie of an article too."

"What kind? I was wondering what you were up to after Fairy Tail disbanded." Rogue said as he studied the drink menu.

A brief shadow passed Lucy's face before she answered. "Yeah, it happened right after Tartaros. That's when my life as I knew it came to an end. Once again." She smiled ruefully.

Everything had happened all at once, she reflected. Tartaros, Fairy Tail, Natsu... Aquarius...

"Lucy?" Rogue tried to reclaim Lucy's attention.

Lucy startled then said, "Sorry, I got lost there for a second." She finished with her usual smile.

Which Rogue was more than happy to return. "I think I can understand, just a bit." It was Rogue's turn to take on a far away look. "Everything changed for me during the Eclipse incident, then once again after Tartaros. Hell, apparently I have a whole childhood that's been sealed away from over 400 years ago."

His expression turned pained. "I don't even know who I really am, let alone trying to find my normal again. One day though... I hope, pray, that I can remember how to live normally once more."

Lucy silently stared at the Dark Slayer. Then she gave a small smile of sharing before placing her hand atop Rogue's knee, and giving a gentle squeeze.

"I think we'll both be ok eventually, it'll take time... but, oh hell this was supposed to be a friendly catch up session, I'm so sorry Rogue! I didn't mean to bring the mood down..."

Rogue placed his right hand over top Lucy's smaller one and closed his eyes while shaking his head. "Not at all Lucy. You know I haven't talked to anyone about all this stuff before. With you I just sort of blurted it out though. I thank you for listening, and if you ever need someone to talk to as well, I think I could return the favor."

Lucy could feel the warmth from Rogue's hand once more, and it was comforting. She hadn't discussed the past in well over a year herself, _I think maybe Rogue and I have a lot in common._

 _"_ But you still didn't answer my question." Rogue broke in.

"Buh?" Was Lucy's oh-so intelligent response.

Rogue laughed aloud. "The article you wrote. What was it about?"

"Oh! That! Hehe sorry. It was a typical what are they up to now, with famous mages all over Fiore." Lucy smiled broadly, "It went over quite well, and Jason offered to make it an open ended article. So he'll pay me to catch up with my friends in the future."

"Sounds like a dream job."

Lucy's smile turned quiet along with her tone, "Ah, but this girl has many dreams Mr. Cheney."

Rogue's hand was still atop Lucy's, and he was looking for words when the bartender came up.

"Hey, Lucy! Tom Collins?" The bartender seemed to be a man in his 30's, with a crooked nose and a sunny smile.

Lucy snapped back to reality and removed her hand from Rogue's, then turned to the bartender and said, "You know me well Marcus. But it's a bit early in the day for that." Lucy laughed. "I will take a chef salad, no dressing, and a strawberry smoothie though, if you don't mind."

"Anything you say pretty lady!" The man the turned his smile towards Rogue. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the lunch special, with a hot cocoa."

The bartender then collected the menu's and went to prepare their drinks.

* * *

They ate their meals with gusto, and chatted about this and that and about everything really.

Lucy told Rogue about how she had first met Natsu, and then joined Fairy Tail. She told him about the seven years she lost, and all the wonderful friends she made. And, of course, she talked about her spirits and the stars.

Rogue spoke to Lucy about his missing childhood, and his friendship with Sting. Being adopted by the aristocratic Cheney family, and about working solo now that Sting was Guild Master and could hardly ever escape his paperwork. And, of course on his part, he gushed about Frosch and hot springs.

They found they both had a borderline obsession with baths, and loved the smell of rain. They found out they had many things in common actually.

Both had such a good time talking with one another, that they quit paying attention to the time. Eventually though the bartender came back around and Lucy tried to ask for the check. "Yeah right, and have Chezza kick my ass? Good one Lucy." Then simply walked away.

Lucy held her side as she laughed, "We've been talking so long Rogue, I'm starting to get hungry again."

Rogue laughed right along with her and said, "Same."

Lucy's laughter died down and with a friendly smile she asked, "Wanna have dinner at my place? I have a fireplace~. I'll order us some Chinese, and we can talk some more, if you like?" Lucy blushed a bit and looked away. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I've..." She trailed off.

Before she could blink Rogue was up out of his chair leaning over her. One hand on the chair behind her and one on the bar. As Lucy began to recognize that Rogue had trapped her, he bent down and whispered suggestively in her ear, "You had me at fireplace."

He then pulled back so that Lucy could see his face again. They both looked at each other a moment before they started to laugh.

Rogue stepped away and gave Lucy a formal bow. "May I escort the Lady Heartfilia home?"

Lucy recognized the formal invitation and answered in kind. She took Rogue's outstretched hand and allowed him to place her own atop his arm as he drew back to his full height. "You may, I am in your care Mr. Cheney." At that they both smiled conspiratorially to one another before leaving the cafe and headed off towards Lucy's apartment.

It would be some time before they realized that they never did get Rogue's shirt.

A/N: And that's all I have for now everybody! Hope you enjoyed the story so far :) NEXT UP we have them Lucy's and... SHENANIGANS!


End file.
